1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ergonomic keyboards. More specifically, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus which provides continuous movement of a computer keyboard and associated wrist rest, movement to include height and angle changes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Throughout the development of the PC, various efforts have been practiced to ergonomically enhance the keyboard. Many designs have included height or angle adjustments. Typical keyboards have user adjustable legs which extend from the underside and raise the back or front of the keyboard to an angle comfortable to the user. The user is required to turn the keyboard over and individually adjust each leg in height. While these adjustments may provide some additional level of comfort, they may not be used properly, or at all, for terminals which are frequented by multiple users. Without the active participation of the user, the keyboard will remain in the previous adjustment position throughout the use period. The prior art has failed to provide either an easy adjustment method, i.e. adjustment from the top of the keyboard, an automatically adjustable keyboard or a continuously adjustable keyboard. The following patents include various prior art methods of wrist rest height adjustment, but each fail to include the graphic, electronic, or computer controlled continuous adjustment of a keyboard/wrist rest as per the present invention.
The patent to Daneshvar (U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,018) allows for the adjustment of keyboard height as well as its angulation. One or more inflatable balloons are used to implement the height adjustment. The balloons may be filled with air or with liquids, e.g., water, inert oil, or gel. Further adjustment of keyboard height and angulation is implemented by using flat boards, boards of different shapes or screws (FIG. 16). The boards are located in a space under the keyboard unit. Soft pads comprised of mosaics of soft plastic bubbles provide for wrist and palm comfort.
The patent to Deuitch et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,508) provides for a Wrist Rest Support. This reference teaches a bladder having an elongated length, arcuate (bow-curved) cross section, and enclosed sealed ends. A viscous fluid within the bladder provides support for the wrists. An outer shell which is washable and flexible surrounds the bladder and provides a pleasant-to-touch feeling.
The patent to Wolfe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,907) provides for a Dynamic Wrist Rest. This reference provides an up and down motion of the wrist by means of an internally-mounted pressure-sensitive air bladder or motorized oblong roller assembly located in this wrist-rest unit.
The patent to Peart (U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,264) provides for a Wrist Rest. This reference incorporates a bladder for holding a fluid. A pump connected to the bladder selectively fills the bladder with fluid and a valve selectively releases the fluid from the bladder. The bladder includes two (2) elongated lobes interconnected by an isthmus. The elongated lobes filled with fluid are used to provide a fluid-cushioned support for the keyboard user's wrists and/or palms.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a method and apparatus for continuously controlling the height or angle of a keyboard and its associated wrist rest.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a method and apparatus for automatically controlling the height or angle of a keyboard and its associated wrist rest.
It is another object of the present invention to provide computer control of a keyboard and associated wrist rest's height and angle.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a GUI to enable easy user selection of possible computer controlled keyboard and associated wrist rest positions.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide patterned control of a keyboard and associated wrist rest's height and angle.
It is an additional object of the present invention to include a retrofit embodiment of the above described computer controlled keyboard.
These and other objects are achieved by the detailed description that follows.